


Nuada's second chance

by MavaDrakon



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavaDrakon/pseuds/MavaDrakon
Summary: Le prince Nuada et la princesse Nuala ont été ramenés à la vie par l'Ange de la Mort, leur heure n'étant pas encore venue.
Relationships: Hellboy/Liz Sherman, Nuada (Hellboy)/Original Female Character(s), Nuala/Abe Sapien
Kudos: 1





	Nuada's second chance

Prologue

Les Légions d'or maudites n'étaient plus, l'agent Sherman avait utilisé son pouvoir pour faire fondre la couronne d'or, plus personne ne pourrait un jour l'utiliser pour contrôler cette armée de 70 fois 70 soldats. Hellboy, Abraham Sapien et Liz Sherman avaient ensuite donné leur démission, le couple voulant se destiner à une vie plus tranquille pour élever leurs futurs jumeaux, loin des missions paranormales et du BPRD.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement sous les traits de l'Ange de la Mort. Celui-ci avait ramené le prince Nuada et la princesse Nuala à la vie car leur heure n'était pas encore venue, il leur restait encore bien trop à faire avant de goûter au repos éternel selon cet être, et cette nouvelle avait mis fin aux projets des trois agents qui furent obligés de revenir au BPRD. Si la princesse ne représentait aucun danger, cela était loin d'être le cas de son frère, sa haine contre les humains était restée intacte et sa sœur était incapable de le raisonner.

Alors, le conseil des elfes, en accord avec le BPRD, décidèrent d'un commun accord de condamner le prince Nuada à travailler pour le BPRD sous étroite surveillance pour protéger ces mêmes humains qu'il avait tant voulu faire disparaître. Ils n'avaient pu se permettre de le condamner à mort, ce qui aurait conduit à punir la princesse Nuala à cause de leur lien qui était resté intact, et elle ne méritait pas de mourir après avoir tout fait pour essayer de stopper son frère. La présence de Hellboy et des deux autres agents était donc plus que nécessaire, la présence de la princesse n'étant pas suffisante pour s'assurer la coopération de son jumeau, et elle n'avait pas les capacités pour des missions sur le terrain. Ainsi, les trois agents pourraient contrôler Nuada si cela s'avérait nécessaire, et sans avoir de scrupules.

Près d'un an s'est maintenant écoulé depuis la décision concernant la punition du prince, ses sentiments envers la race humaine n'ont pas changé. Il ne fait que se plier de mauvaise grâce aux missions et ne se mêle à personne en dehors de sa sœur, la seule qu'il autorise dans sa chambre où il est toujours confiné en-dehors des missions. Le reste des agents n'y prêtent pas vraiment attention, ils ont compris qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à changer le prince, et Hellboy préfère s'occuper de ses jumeaux de 4 mois plutôt que de se battre avec l'elfe. Tandis que Nuala et Abraham progressent à leur rythme dans leur relation qu'ils ont enfin le temps de vivre depuis le retour de la princesse, qui rend à l'homme-poisson des sentiments à la hauteur de ceux qu'il lui a partagé le jour où elle est morte la première fois.

Et c'est à partir de là que la suite de l'histoire de la guerre des temps commence.


End file.
